The present invention generally relates to the field of medical devices. Some embodiments of the invention relate to spinal implants inserted in the spine of a patient during surgical procedures and to instruments used to insert the implants. Other embodiments of the invention relate to methods for positioning, rotating and advancing an implant during a surgical procedure.
A spinal implant may be used to stabilize a portion of a spine. The implant may promote bone growth between adjacent vertebra that fuses the vertebra together. The implant may include a spherical protrusion, a threaded pin and an angled surface to facilitate remote adjustment of the implant position using an insertion instrument.
The insertion instrument may include, but is not limited to, a threaded rod, an actuator and a lock knob. The insertion instrument can be attached and detached to the implant, rotate the implant by transferring torque from the actuator to the implant. The actuator can be used to lock the implant in relation to the instrument. The rod can be used to apply force to the implant and advance it. The implant and instruments may be supplied in an instrument kit.
An intervertebral disc may degenerate. Degeneration may be caused by trauma, disease, and/or aging. An intervertebral disc that becomes degenerated may have to be partially or fully removed from a spinal column. Partial or full removal of an intervertebral disc may destabilize the spinal column. Destabilization of a spinal column may result in alteration of a natural separation distance between adjacent vertebra. Maintaining the natural separation between vertebra may prevent pressure from being applied to nerves that pass between vertebral bodies. Excessive pressure applied to the nerves may cause pain and nerve damage.
During a spinal fixation procedure, a spinal implant may be inserted in a space created by the removal or partial removal of an intervertebral disc between adjacent vertebra. The spinal implant may maintain the height of the spine and restore stability to the spine. Bone growth may fuse the implant to adjacent vertebra.
A spinal implant may be inserted during a spinal fixation procedure using an anterior, lateral, posterior, or transverse spinal approach. A discectomy may be performed to remove or partially remove a defective or damaged intervertebral disc. The discectomy may create a space for a spinal implant. The amount of removed disc material may correspond to the size and type of spinal implant to be inserted.
Spinal implants are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,763 to Errico et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,899 to Marney et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,033 to Paul et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,108 to Biscup; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,635 to Michelson, U.S. patent. application 20050027360 to Webb.